Aitakute
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: Maafkan aku karena melanggar janjiku, banyak hal yang tak bisa ku jelaskan padamu, termasuk alasan ku mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku sangat ingin melanjutkan hubungan dengan mu seperti kebanyakan pasangan lain yang akan menikah dan memiliki anak. Aku juga ingin kita berakhir bahagia seperti itu. seandainya aku bisa melakukannya./MIND to RNR mina-san?


Aitakute

**Disclaimer: Kakashi Hatake dan Sakura Haruno punya Masashi kishimoto, saya Cuma pinjem aja kok.**

**Warning : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Typo dan Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, ide pasaran dan authoe abal bin labil**

"_**ai taku te ai taku te furueru  
kimi omou hodo tooku kanji te  
mouichido futari modore tara?  
todoka nai omoi my heart and feelings  
ai tai tte negatte mo ae nai  
tsuyoku omou hodo tsuraku natte  
mouichido kika se te uso demo  
ano hi no you ni " suki da yo " tte ?**_

_**Kana Nishino_Aitakute"**_

**A/N: Fic ini Cuma curahan hati author aja yang tiba-tiba keinget Valentine days terburuk bareng mantan dua tahun yang lalu hehehehehe semoga suka semuanya.**

** Sakura POV**

Aku menggenggam ujung rok ku saat mendengar hal yang baru saja kau katakan padaku, aku berharap di hari Valentine ini akan menjadi hari terbaikku tapi kenapa justru hal ini yang terjadi? Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak mampu menatap wajahmu yang sekarang sudah berpaling dan tak berani menatapku juga.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Kashi?" Tanyaku

"Maaf, Sakura…"

"Kau berjanji saat itu tak akan meninggalkanku, kau bilang kau akan selalu berada di sampingku, tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku sekarang, Kashi? Jawab aku!" ujarku

"Itu… apa kau bodoh? Aku bisa saja berbohong padamu, aku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu pada saat itu, seharusnya kau tak percaya dengan mudah padaku sakura." Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang ke apartementmu, Sakura… kau tak perlu menungguku." Ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku keluar Café, aku memutuskan untuk mengejarnya tapi dia menghilang dengan sangat cepat, aku hanya bisa menangis, dan membuang semua coklat yang sudah kusiapkan untuk hari Valentine ini.

Tiga tahun, dan semuanya berakhir begitu saja, menyedihkan, aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku membuka pintu apartementku dan duduk di ruang tamu, aku masih tak percaya Kakashi akan melakukan ini padaku. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mengganti pakaianku, aku tahu dia hanya bercanda, dia tak mungkin seserius ini. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon apartement kami sambil menunggu Kakashi dan memintanya menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Dia tak mungkin mengakhiri semua ini begitu saja, dengan begitu mudah. Aku terbangun dari lamunanku saat bel apartementku berbunyi, aku sangat berharap itu kakashi, tapi saat aku membuka pintu apartementku yang ku dapati adalah orang lain.

"Maaf Sakura-san, saya hanya ingin mengantar surat ini untuk anda." Ujar orang itu

"Dari siapa ini?" Tanyaku, orang itu tak menjawab dan langsung pergi. Aku menutup pintu apartementku dan membuka surat itu, aku sedikit tersentak menyadari siapa penulisnya, tulisan ramping yang sangat ku kenal tak salah lagi, ini pasti tulisan Kakashi.

_"Sakura… _

_ Maafkan aku karena melanggar janjiku, banyak hal yang tak bisa ku jelaskan padamu, termasuk alasan ku mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku sangat ingin melanjutkan hubungan dengan mu seperti kebanyakan pasangan lain yang akan menikah dan memiliki anak. Aku juga ingin kita berakhir bahagia seperti itu. seandainya aku bisa melakukannya. _

_ Kau boleh membenciku karena aku melakukan ini padamu sakura, kau berhak membenciku. Kau tahu kau adalah kenangan terindah dalam hidupku, terimakasih, terimakasih karena sudah bersedia mengisi hari-hari dan hatiku selama tiga tahun ini, dan maafkan aku untuk semua yang telah terjadi…_

_ Kakashi Hatake." _ Aku hanya bisa menangis membaca surat itu, kalau kau memang tidak bermaksud mengakhirinya, lalu kenapa Kakashi? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, apa salah ku? Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam di apartement ini.

Pagi ini aku berencana menuntut penjelasan dari Kakashi tentang surat yang dia berikan padaku, tapi langkahku terhenti, dadaku sesak saat melihat pemandangan di depanku, jelas sudah kenapa dia mengakhiri semuanya denganku semalam, aku menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan mengalir. Kakashi dan Ino, untuk apa Ino kesini bukan kah dia seharusnya ada jadwal praktek sebelum aku menggantikannya hari ini, dan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Kakashi, mereka tertawa, Kakashi tersenyum padanya senyum yang selalu dan hanya padaku dia berikan saat ini dia berikan kepada ini, aku meremas ujung jas dokterku, dan berbalik lalu berlari keluar gedung Hatake Corp.

Sahabatku, Ino yang selama ini ku anggap sahabatku ternyata dia… benar-benar, kau benar-benar menyedihkan Sakura, tak cukup kekasihmu bahkan Sahabatmu juga melakukan hal ini padamu. Kakashi, apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya, apa surat dan perkataan mu malam itu benar? Jawab aku Kakashi. Beri aku sebuah jawaban yang bisa menutup luka ini Kakashi. Aku masuk kedalam mobilku dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku menerobos lampu merah dan tak memperdulikan lagi makian pengemudi lain yang di lontarkan padaku. Aku memarkirkan mobil ku dengan cepat di lapangan parkir rumah sakit tempat ku berkerja dan langsn masuk kedalam ruangan ku.

"JIDAT!" aku langsung menatap Ino yang berjalan dengan wajah berseri-seri kearahku, aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Ada apa mencariku, PIG?" Ujarku dingin

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino

"aku baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang, Pasienku sudah menunggu di luar." Ujarku, Ino sepertinya bisa membaca suasana hatiku dan mulai berjalan keluar tanpa berdebat lagi dengan ku. setelah dia keluar aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis mendapati kenyataan yang terjadi saat ini.

Pemandangan di kantor Kakashi yang kulihat siang tadi benar-benar membuat konsentrasiku terpecah, aku mengendarai mobilku kearah jalan pulang, jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam sekarang, banyak sekali pasien hari ini, dan aku terpaksa meminta Neji menggantikan ku hari ini dan pulang lebih awal. Entah apa yang sebenarnya merasuki ku sampai aku dengan tanpa sadar menghentikan mobilku di depan rumah Kakashi, aku melihat dia keluar bersama Ino dan mengantar Ino sampai gadis itu masuk kedalam mobilnya, aku tahu Kakashi menyadari keberadaanku terlebih lagi dia mengenali mobil Porche milikku ini. Dia hanya sempat memandang mobil ku sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan masuk kedalam rumahnya, Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Kakashi, aku membenturkan kepalaku ke Stir dan mulai menangis kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, kenapa kalian lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku selama ini?

Aku membanting kasar pintu apartement ku dan langsung mengambil botol wine yang masih ku simpan lalu meminumnya, aku lelah, aku lelah dengan perasaan ini Kakashi, aku ingin perasaan ini mati begitu saja, agar aku tak perlu merasakan hal ini lagi, baru sehari saja aku sudah tak kuat bagaimana kau harus melanjutkan hidupku tanpa mu untuk seterusnya? Aku melempar gelas yang ada ditanagan ku sampai gelas itu pecah. Aku kembali menangis dan meruntuki hidupku yang semakin menyedihkan hari ini.

Seminggu lebih sudah Kakashi, dan aku menghindarimu dan juga Ino, aku tak ingin luka ini semakin menjadi-jadi lagi, aku tak sanggup. Aku hanya mengurung diriku di apartement sekarang, kalau kau melihatku kau pasti akan memarahiku, aku tak merawat rambut pink ku lagi, membiarkannya rusak, dan mungkin aku terlihat sangat kurus sekarang, mataku sembab karena menangis, menangisi semua keputusan yang kau buat secara sepihak. aku terus duduk di balkon apartement ini dan menatap kebawah berharap mobil rangeover putih milik mu akan datang dank au akan kesini untuk memintaku kembali, mungkin kah itu? atau Ino sudah berhasil merebutmu dari ku secara seutuhnya? Lamunan ku buyar saat bel apartement ku di pencet dengan tidak sabaran, aku langsung membukanya dan mendapati Ino berdiri di hadapanku, dia langsung menerobos masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu Sakura, ini tentang Kakashi!" ujarnya

"Tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan!" ujarku

"Lihat dirimu sekarang, kau terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari mayat hidup…" ujarnya, dan ada nada Khawatir dalam suaranya

"Kau tak perlu Khawatir Ino, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau mengambil Kakashi dan membuat ku hancur seperti ini, ini kan yang kau inginkan selama ini?" Tanyaku

"Sakura… apa maksud mu? aku …."

"Kau tahu dengan jelas apa maksudku Ino, aku sudah tahu semuanya sekarang, alasan Kakashi menjauhiku, alasan dia mengakhiri hubungan kami, aku tahu sekaramg apa alasannya dan itu kau! kau alasannya!" ujarku

"SAKURA DENGARKAN AKU!" aku tersentak mendengar Ino membentakku

"Kau salah paham, Kakashi… menjauhimu dan mengakhiri hubungan kalian karena dia… tak ingin kau depresi saat tiba-tiba dia meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya…" ujar Ino suaranya parau, aku hanya bisa diam, apa maksudnya

"Apa ini… apa maksudnya ini, Ino?" Tanyaku

"Kelainan jantung, Kakashi mengalami kelainan jantung sejak kecil sakura, Ayahku yang menangani dia selama ini dan saat ayah meninggal, Kakashi ingin aku yang menangani penyakitnya sekalipun dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang sebenarnya bisa membantunya menangani penyakitnya. Aku dan Kakashi adalah sepupu, Sakura. Kakashi menjauhimu dan mengakhiri hubungan kalian karena dia tahu waktunya tak akan banyak. Dia tak ingin kau terus bergantung padanya, dia ingin kau melupakannya agar kau tak jatuh terlalu dalam, dalam kesedihanmu saat dia meninggalkanmu. Aku berusaha menghubungimu selama seminggu ini tapi kau tak menjawab semua telfonku, dan pesan yang ku kirim. Kau seakan menghindari kami, Kakashi, dia Koma satu minggu yang lalu, lima belas menit setelah aku meninggalkan rumahnya, aku tahu kau mengikuti mobilku saat itu tapi aku pura-pura tak menyadari hal itu." ujarnya aku hanya bisa diam tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Dia bilang dia ingin melihat mu sekali lagi, dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum dia meninggalkanmu. Dia merasa bersalah selama seminggu ini, dia terus bilang padaku kalau dia pria yang jahat karena sudah membuat mu menderita sejauh ini, Kakashi selalu mengamati mu sakura, dia menggunakan mobil lain dan menyamar agar kau tak menyadari kalau itu dia, dia masih sangat mencintaimu dan mungkin dia tak akan mampu melupakanmu." Ujar Ino, aku diam dan menangis, kenapa pria bodoh itu menyembunyikan hal ini dariku.

"Antar aku kesana Ino…. Aku ingin… bersama Kakashi…" ujarku, Ino mengangguk dan membawaku kerumah sakit tempat Kakashi dirawat.

"Dia bisa bertahan kalau dia berhasil melewati masa kritis ini Sakura, tapi jujur saja kesempatan hidupnya kurang dari limapuluh persen." Ujar Ino, aku menahan tangisku mencoba menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tak menangis, Ino membuka pintu ganda berwarna putih dan langsung menampakkan ruangan rawat Kakashi, aku langsung mendekat kearahnya, tangisku pecah tak tega melihat selang-selang terpasang di tubuhnya, aku mendekat kearahnya dan mencium keningnya.

"Kashi-kun… aku mohon buka matamu…" ujarku, Sambil menangis

"Sakura…" aku menoleh kearah Ino

"Aku ingin menjaganya untuk malam ini, Ino…" ujarku sambil terus menggenggam tangaannya

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, aku pamit pulang." Ujarnya aku mengangguk dan memandangi Kakashi, aku merindukannya, tak hanya dia tapi juga pelukannya, dan senyumnya tawanya dan kedua onyxnya yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman dan aman.

Selama beberapa hari ini aku menemani Kakashi di ruang rawatnya, aku tersenyum saat melihatnya masih memakai kalung yang sama dengan milikku, kalung yang memiliki bandul berbentuk miniatur botol kecil dengan pasir putih pantai tempat kami menyatakan perasaan kami dan meresmikan hubungan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dia bilang padaku saat memberikan kalung itu padaku, kalau pasir yang ada di dalam liontin ku adalah hatinya dan botol itu adalah hatiku, jadi liontin itu menandakan hatinya yang akan selalu menjadi milikku dan begitujuga sebaliknya. Aku tersenyum miris saat menyadari mungkin saja aku akan benar-benar kehilangan Kakashi. Aku sedikit tersentak saat melihat jarinya bergerak dan langsung memanggil Ino. Ino memeriksa keadaannya dan menggeleng, mata Kakashi perlahan terbuka, dan tersenyum tulus padaku...

"Gomen..." Ujarnya, aku menggeleng

"Tidak, Kashi... Bukan salah mu..." Ujarku

"Aku melanggar janjiku..." Ujarnya. Aku menggeleng

"Aku takut Sakura..." Ujarnya

"Aku di sini Kashi. Kau tak perlu takut aku bersama mu..." Ujarku

"Tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi... Berjanjilah padaku, lanjutkan hidupmu buka hati mu untuk orang lain, dan... Jangan biarkan cahaya emerald mu itu meredup. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau hal itu terjadi padamu." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk

"Aishiteru... Sakura..." Ujarnya lalu tubuhnya mengejang dan nafas tersengal-sengal, Kakashi menggenggam erat tanganku

"Biarkan... Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan aku berada di samping mu sebentar lagi, sakura..." Ujarnya. Aku menganggu dan menangis aku mencium keningnya. Aku takut Kami-sama, aku takut kau mengambilnya dariku.

"Sakura... Kakashi sudah..." Tangisku pecah, tubuh hangatnya membeku, bibir merahnya membiru, senyuman... Senyuman favoritku terpasang jelas di wajahnya, kau Tahu Kakashi, aku akan merindukan mu... Aku tak akan bisa luput dari kesedihanku begitu saja, seperti liontin ini hatiku akan tetap menjadi milik mu seutuhnya dan kau membawanya pergi. Aku tak akan bisa memenuhi permintaanku untuk membuka hatiku untuk laki-laki lain, karena kau sudah membawa hatiku pergi bersamamu. Selamanya.

_A/N: akhirnya cerita ini selesai, saya tau endingnya aneh banget, btw ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya kana nishino yang aitakute dan pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri, __ For Harry My Love Happy Valentine and I'm Sorry I can't stand Next to you when you really need me, like sakura did for Kakashi in this story.. I wish I could go to London so I can see you but the fact I can't Hope you always Happy and look, Like your Wish… I still here, I can Smile right now and I'm not Crying because I miss you. Makasih udah ngasih 6 bulan yang paling bahagia dalam hidup aku dan aku harap… kamu bahagia di sana. :') _


End file.
